Love's Surprise
by ECLover4ever
Summary: Marguerite and Roxton are together and they get a little surprise that Marguerite doesn't know if she is ready for it. Will Roxton and the others help her through this?
1. sickness

Marguerite sat on the balcony after being sick the whole morning. She had been throwing up every morning for the past week and a half. She thought it was just a stomach flu and hoped it will go away soon so she didn't have to alarm the others about her sickness. She especially didn't want Roxtan to worry. The past couple of months the have been trying to be a couple. It was just a month ago that they started being sexually intimate. She sat on the balcony looking out and watching the sun rise. She was so enticed by the beauty that she didn't hear Roxtan enter the main room. When he saw that some of the breakfast foods were cooked and eaten he looked to see who was up and that's when he saw his love sitting on the balcony. Slowly he made his way towards her hoping to surprise her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Oh Malone if Roxtan and Veronica find out they'll kill us," Marguerite smirked.

"What?!" John said with a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Oh John I'm just kidding. I knew it was you. I know those boots better than anyone."

"Well my love you need to be careful what you say I might just take you seriously and we might loose a journalist."

"You would really kill Malone if I was involved with him." Marguerite moved forward in the chair so he could sit behind her.

"Yes my dear, only because I want you all to myself." Roxton lowered his head and started kissing the back of her neck.

Marguerite dropped her head back onto his shoulder as his hands roamed down her body and slowly caressed her hips and then he moved his hands back up towards her breast. Just as they were about to get more intimate they were interrupted by Veronica coming upstairs and into the kitchen to start breakfast. They both sighed in frustration and reluctantly got up and headed into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Veronica," Roxton greeted the blond-haired beauty.

"Good Morning Roxton. Marguerite, what are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep." Marguerite replied.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale," Veronica asked.

"I'm fine. I have a headache and haven't been sleeping well but it's not anything to worry about."

"Let me make you some tea it might help your headache."

"Thank you Veronica that's very sweet."

Veronica just smiled and then went back to her cooking. Roxton turned to her and finally

noticed how pale she really looked.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yes it's just a headache." Roxton raised his eyebrows at her. "John I'm fine. If it gets worse I promise to let you know."

"That's all I ask my dear."

Challenger came up for breakfast and then he immediately went to his lab. Malone joined them as well and after breakfast him and Veronica went out hunting and to gather some herbs for their storage. Roxton and Marguerite went about doing their chores. Marguerite was just finishing up the laundry when she got nauseous again. She held it back and gathered all the laundry and headed back to the treehouse. When she exited the elevator another dizzy spell hit her. She dropped the basket of clothes and stumbled to the floor. Roxton, who was cleaning his guns heard the thump and ran to see what was wrong. What he found was Marguerite passed out on the floor with the laundry next to her.

"Marguerite!" Roxton gently lifted his love into his arms and carried her to the couch. He checked her forehead for a fever and found that she was slightly warm.

"Marguerite? Marguerite wake up." Marguerite stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"John, what happened?"

"I believe you fainted my dear. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got a little dizzy. It must have been the heat. I should really get the laundry situated and finish my chores." She moves to get up but John stopped her.

"Not so fast. I think you need to rest a little. I'm going to get Challenger so he can take a look at you. I want to make sure it was the heat and nothing else. You just rest and I'll be right back with Challenger." Marguerite reluctantly nodded and leaned back on the couch.

A minute later Challenger came out of his lab and was by Marguerite's side. Roxton went to the kitchen to make tea.

"What are your symptoms my dear?'

"Well I've been getting a little dizzy, nausea, headaches, and I even have a weird appetite."

"What do you mean by weird?"

"Well I've been eating things I don't usually eat and some things repulse me so much I throw up."

"Well my darling, let me do one or two tests to prove my suspensions but I'm pretty sure I know what's wrong."

"What is it George?"

"Let me do the test and then I'll tell you." Challenger left to get his stuff from the lab.

Roxton came in with her tea and set it down on the table beside the couch.

"So what did Challenger have to say?" John asked.

"He wants to run a test first before he tells me what's wrong." Marguerite said while thinking back to what she told George and what could possibly be wrong with her. It finally hit her but she still wasn't sure.


	2. surprise

"John could you do me a favor and go into my room and in the jewelry box on my dresser is a journal

"John could you do me a favor and go into my room and in the jewelry box on my dresser is a journal. Can you bring it to me?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and quickly went to her room.

John was back in a matter of seconds. "Here you go my dear." He gave her the journal and she quickly flipped through to one page and she gasped in horror.

"What? What's wrong?" John asked a little worried.

Before she could answer, Challenger came in and pushed John out of the way and started to draw some blood from her arm and then asked her quietly to use the leaf he would give her and pee on it and then bring it back to him. Marguerite told George what she found out in her journal. George went to his lab immediately and Marguerite carefully got off the couch and went to her room and did as Challenger told her. After a minute she came back out and headed to the lab. George was examining her blood when she came down the stairs. She sat the leaf down in the spot he indicated with the wave of his hand. She sat down in a nearby chair and waited.

It seemed like an hour before George finally pulled away from his telescope and sighed.

"So?" Marguerite asked standing up.

"Well my dear both test prove what I assumed was causing you to be ill. You're with child Marguerite."

Marguerite looked at him with a terrified look on her face. She stood frozen where she stood.

"Marguerite, are you okay? Do you want me to help you tell Roxton?"

"No…no…I'll be fine. I need to tell him myself." She stumbled out of the lab and walked into the kitchen where Roxton was sitting drinking his tea and sat down across from him. She looked down at her folded hands on the table in silence.

"So did he find out what you have?" Roxton asked.

"Yes."

"And?"

"I'm not sick," she looked up and looked straight into his eyes, "I'm with child."

John stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"John… John please say something? I'm scared enough as is I need you to say something."

"This is…amazing," he moved his chair to hers and crouched down on one knee. "Do you know how many times I've dreamed of you having my baby, our baby? You don't have to be scared, I'll make sure nothing happens to you, we all will."

"But what if I'm not a good mother, it's not like I've had any motherly influences in my life."

"You're going to be a great mother. Remember how caring you were when Summerlee was sick and you've been so loving these last few months. I know that this child will bring out all those emotions you've been trying to suppress because you didn't want us to see you as anything but strong." Tears formed in her eyes as he spoke those words. "Don't cry my love. Everything is going to be alright. We'll get through this together."

"These are tears of joy John. Your right we will be alright. I lobe you so much John and what you just said tells me you'll stay by my side and that this child will be well taken care of."

John smiled and pulled her into his arms. They stayed that way for a while until Challenger came into the room.

"I see you guys are going to be okay." He smiled at the couple. "I wanted to tell you that if you have any questions about the pregnancy just ask. I don't know a whole lot but I know enough and some of Summerlee's journals will help."

"Thank you George." Marguerite stepped out of John's arms and gave the scientist a big hug.

"Now you're going to have to be careful. A pregnancy can be very dangerous especially out here in the jungle. For now you can do some of your normal work but try not to exhaust yourself so much. In a couple of months however you may not be able to travel out of the treehouse as much."

"What about my morning sickness? How long will that last?"

"That is one of the symptoms of the first trimester. In a couple of months it should go away."

"Thank you again George you're a big help," Marguerite said.

"Anytime my dear. Now how about a celebration? We are going to have a new member to the expedition. I'm sure that when the others get here they will be so happy and maybe Veronica can make her famous berry pie."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful don't you think John?"

"Of course, I'll make what ever they bring home to meet your expert taste Marguerite."

"How sweet," she paused as her stomach churned again. "Excuse me I have to… to," before she could say another word she covered her mouth and ran to the balcony and emptied out her stomach. Roxton went over to her and gently rubbed her back. After a few minutes she finally stopped and slid to the floor exhausted. John picked her up and laid her on the couch again.

"Sleep, you need it," he said as he covered her with a blanket. She easily closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
